fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Johann Rehnquist (The Infinite Consortium)
Summary Hailing from an unnamed bubble within the vast Consortium, Johann has no background left, as everything he had ever known was destroyed, albeit not before he escaped with his life. What little can be gleaned from him is as so: within his original bubble, he lived a simple life as a local blacksmith for a somewhat primitive village, renown for it’s high-quality goods. Johann would appear to be the source of this, as, even though he had absolutely no skill or training as a blacksmith himself, he could create weapons from nothing, easily sustaining the entire village on his own. This did, however, draw the ire of many others within the bubble, and eventually his village was attacked while he was away on a hunting trip with the leader of the very people who were currently slaughtering everyone he had ever known. However, through means he did not recognize at the time, he instinctively felt what had occured, and as a large shield of blades formed around him to shield him from what should’ve been a “tragic hunting accident”, blades began to flood the world. The endless tide of blades was unable to be stopped, and was far more than anything within that bubble could deal with. Eventually, the entire bubble was filled to the brim with weapons, and, not long after Johann had managed to escape himself, was popped under the strain. After this odd event, Johann has simply wandered wherever life took him, not searching for anything in particular. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A, potentially Higher Name: Johann Rehnquist Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: At least 163 chronologically Classification: Presumably Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7; has been biologically dead for nearly 100 years, and is only held together by his constant regeneration and tight clothing), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, works by stitching him back together with extremely small weapons, often of the nano or even picometer scales; survived having his entire body blown into smouldering pieces and brought it back together over the course of a few minutes, later calling it "weak shit." Can also regenerate from direct damage to his consciousness, although this takes several hours to a few days), Accelerated Development (Battle, Training, Passive; Abilities, Physical Stats, Intelligence; During an intense battle, he can improve his abilities by a significant degree, potentially even acquiring more, increasing in strength and skill by similar magnitudes. This is also somewhat passive, albeit very, very slow, and trying to train this also works, but is still slower than actually fighting), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; lacks a need for sustenance, sleep or even air), Reactive Evolution (Slowly overcoming the strain that using his abilities causes, and could feasibly gain a resistance to any ability if exposed to it for an extended period of time. Upon taking damage that he cannot normally regenerate from, or if he can no longer regenerate, his body will reconfigure itself in a manner that will allow him to continue living, although this may eventually reduce him do a mindless, immobile husk if overtasked. His powers are also still developing, and will gradually improve over time), Enhanced Senses (See for dozens of kilometers in all directions, and even through thick concrete walls. Can use all of his senses despite lacking the necessary organs to do so), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense hostile intent, and can feel the presence of every instance of every weapon that he has ever seen, regardless of distance from him), Information Analysis, Precognition and Clairvoyance (Easily capable of seeing through a person’s fighting style, lies and discerning their true intentions from limited dialogue, and possesses predictive capabilities of similar potency. Can easily determine the function, make, model, and capabilities of a weapon from a cursory glance, even gaining insight into the most optimal use of it, who has used it in the past, and whether it could be improved on in some way), Power Mimicry, Creation and Teleportation (Can recreate any weapon, or anything that could be considered a weapon, that he has observed instantly, and in an optimal state regardless of how it was when he originally viewed it down to the level of the soul and the archetypes that compose it, as well as gaining the original user’s skill with the weapon and the strength and speed needed to use it, even doing this to a clone of himself that should’ve resisted it. He also automatically teleports these weapons, as well the desired weapons of those around him, into his hands regardless of distance and can even teleport them inside of a target, although this requires some focus. He can even create an entirely new weapon by imagining it and it’s properties in his mind for a few minutes), Power Modification and Weapon Manipulation (Can modify the properties of a weapon and can even add or remove concepts from created weapons, such as removing the concept of change from a sword, making it totally indestructible even to supernatural means. He can even force changes onto the weapons of others, such as adding the property of "always misses"), Instinctive Reaction (Will passively make shields of weapons to block incoming attacks, and is more than capable of fighting normally even when unconscious), Limited Reality Warping (By forcibly creating a “quirk of the environment”, he perform normally impossible and unusual feats, like running straight upwards, literally grabbing a shockwave and using it as a long, curved blade or even dodging an attack despite moving straight into it), Vector Manipulation (Can project the kinetic energy of any weapon in any direction he pleases, with the energy even retaining the weapon's special properties), Durability Negation (Possesses a hooked spear that automatically removes an entire “layer”, in increments of .5 millimeters, from a target on contact, causing it to slough off like a wet rag and lose most, if not all, of it’s natural strength. Various other weapons can achieve this as well), Homing Attack (Any weapons thrown by him or summoned mid-air automatically change direction and speed to keep up with a target, and will bob and weave around obstacles), Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Light Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Via various bombs), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Possesses a pair of swords that can cut space and time respectively, reducing a time frame as well as the distance between him and a desired point, vastly increasing his speed), Size Manipulation (Can rework the size and dimensions of weapons upon creation, and while increasing the size exponentially increases the mental strain of summoning them, decreasing the size does the reverse. He can even make weapons which operate in higher dimensions, although the strain of doing so makes it generally not worth it), Minor Causality Manipulation (Regularly "attacks" nearly a dozen times for every time he moves to attack, and possesses a gun that will always automatically fire at a desired target before they can move or even before Johann himself would be affected by a passive ability), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Can create various weapons composed entirely of fire, water or air, and use them without any negative effects), Transmutation (Can change the composition of his weapons and those of others at a distance, such as turning bullets into paper mid-flight), Subjective Reality (If he perceives something as a weapon, it will become a weapon, regardless of its abstractness or actual usability as a weapon. This allows for unusual phenomena, such as being cut to ribbons by a stuff breeze, bludgeoned unconscious from jumping into water, riddled with holes from falling onto the grass, and smoke becoming plumes of miniature bombs that explode on contact), Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Due to an incident from his past, he has can create an inky-black fire like any other weapon, known as Mind-Breaker Flames. This fire directly burns the will of those it touches, seemingly both absorbs large amounts of heat to sustain itself, leaving a trail of semi-solid frost in its wake, and deepens shadows rather than push them back, and is especially effective at snuffing out life even outside of its other properties), Limited Power Absorption (Can outright steal the weapon-based abilities of others), Willpower Manipulation (Can create invisible, undodgeable weapons made of pure killing intent), Can control the Consortium Flames (Flames that do not exert heat, but can be summoned from space for powerful blasts of raw magic. When they come in contact with any matter, they will erase its existence and eat away at it slowly. They can be dispelled with raw magic, however), Dimensional Travel (Those who control The Infinite Consortium can travel between worlds through it. However, this usually takes time to prepare, and isn’t useful in combat), and likely many more (Has observed and replicated a vast variety of weapons, both conventional and supernatural). Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure (They can resist being in the Void, which tears at one’s soul and existence), Reality Warping (Can resist the world itself trying to remove a weapon that he's holding so long as he remains conscious), Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Due to being biologically dead, his body and mind don’t register pain, are unfazed by any conventional diseases and poisons, as well as surviving an amount of radiation that would kill a normal human within minutes with no lasting effects), Hellfire Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Practically unfazed by his Mind-Breaker Flames), Power Mimicry (His abilities were unable to be replicated, neither by means of magic or technology, and his modified weapons were unable to be copied by a clone of him), Matter Manipulation (Even after sharpening a sword to the point that it could cut subatomic particles, it merely cut him like a normal sword would), Immunity to Weapons (As one who is “favored by the blade and blast”, anything that can be conceptualized as a weapon will fail to harm him, even if an attack of similar magnitude would outright atomize him through sheer power. This only applies to things that are objectively weapons) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Somewhat comparable to Mr. Game & Watch, albeit slightly weaker), potentially Higher (Can copy the physical strength needed to use a particular weapon) can ignore conventional durability through various means Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic, potentially Higher combat and reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level, potentially Higher, Varies with shields (Could theoretically protect him from attacks far beyond what he could survive normally, although the strain would probably kill him in turn) Stamina: Limitless (Possesses no need for sustinence and doesn't suffer fatigue, physically or mentally) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, far higher with weapons Standard Equipment: A vast array of recorded weaponry Intelligence: Average, Supergenius when it comes to combat and weapons (Easily capable of predicting an entire several hour-long fight in advance, and was described in his home bubble as a "god of weapons." Can identify all concepts and archetypes applicable to a weapon on the fly. Has a perfect memory, allowing him to easily catch an invisible opponent in his tracks and subconsciously remember and track every weapon that his senses alert him of) Weaknesses: Creating or modifying weapons causes strain to Johann's mind, and will eventually drive him mad before killing him if he isn't careful. Water degrades his body in a manner that is difficult to regenerate from. Rather laidback, and generally won't try to use the full potential of his abilities unless he feels the need to, which is itself rare as he regards his senses with unnecessary skepticism. When he creates a wholey new weapon, he needs to keep it in his hands and maintain focus in order for it to not be forcibly removed from the world. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Infinite Consortium Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vector Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Size Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users